Sea Dogs
by Homeless jones
Summary: The year is 1715 and the golden age of piracy is at its height. Come sail the salt seas with Naruto Uzamaki and his fearless crew. Meet historical figures such as Black Beard and Sir Francis Drake.


I don't own any of the Naruto franchise. Mahiki motto does. (If i spelled thst right) AC Balck Flag Inspired me. There will be some references from it but not too many. I thought of a neat crossover. A bit of Naruto Shippuden mixed in with AC Without Templars...

* * *

She was 68 meters long, 48.5 meters high and 11meters wide. She had 26 sails, 46 broadside Cannons, 4 chaser cannons. Along with 2 mortars and 2 swivel guns. she could hold uo to 120 fire barrels 20 mortar rounds. At her bow she had An Iron plated Naval ram. Her name was the Cardinal and Naruto an his crew sailed upon her Ravaging the Salt sea's. Her Name was The Cardinal. However Other ships to have tje misfortune of running into her crew named it the Dutchman's Rampage...

* * *

Tourtuga 1715

* * *

It had been six years since Naruto's flee from Kohna he had been free of ways of the shinobi. He was once the Village dobe screaming and ranting about becoming Hokage. That all changed one day, He wanted to be free not just feal free but live it. He came to the new world. Where he looted, plundered and raided anything he pleased. Naruto Commaned the Cardinal. His most prized possession. She was stolen off the coast of Cuba. Naruto and a band of his Buccaneers had clined abored forcing the Spanish soldiers to join them or be cut down with thier flag.

She sat just out in the bay swaying gracefully in the waves that hit her hull. Naruto wore a pirate cloak on the back he painted the Jolly Rodgers skull. Across his chest he wore a holster with two flintlock pistols. He had a Cuttlass on his side and a boot knife. He wore a red bandana now darkened by blood, sweat and dirt. some locks of his hair was braided and beaded. His spiky blond hair was darked by dirt along with his out fit. however the cleanest part was the Jolly Rodgers he wanted everyone to know who was the baddest sea dog in all of fhe west Indies.

He had stopped to ressuply his ship, as he was going to be paying kohna a special vist. However he has some business to take care of first. Naruto walked down the street to either side where pirates and whores either drunk or getting there. Men lay dead in the street and while women are half naked wanting to be pleasured.

Naruto had come to see a French merchant. The merchant promised him his pay saddly he was four month over due. If there's one thing a Pirates hate the most is a late payment. So he walks right up to the trading Post kicks in the door. "Well hello ol friend! Fancy seeing you agian!" Naruto bellowed. The merchants skin turned pale. "Do ye have my booty?" Naruto growled. "Misoure...p-please I dont..." Naruto heard enough he simply drew his cutlass and sliced his throat. "Your life os a better payment." He grinned as he seared his dead body to find 800 reales.

Naruto walked out of the post and twords his ship. It was time to set Sail. Upon boarding The crew Cheered and holard at the return of there beloved Captian. Naruto grabbed the wheel. His first mate a former slave Adawalé yelled at "Capin at the helm!". Adawalé came from a slave plantation that Naruto had plundered he saved his life from a British officer. "Now loose an trim to!" Naruto yelled out. The crew all moved in sync the Maroon sails dropped and she set sail. "where are we haeaded to capin?" Adawalé asked. "We are headed for Kohna for a vist...May plunder and take some for ransom. All who agree shout AYE!" Naruto yelled. The crew yelled and cheered. "Tell me about your village Konah " Adawale was intrigued.

Konah was a three month journey away from the new world. They had enough provisions to keep them well fed. Along with enough powder, heavy shot, Chain shot and grape shot. Naruto looked off in the sea "Kohna...Wait until they see what I've become and how truly free I am." Naruto boasted. "Now Adawale, Konah was where I grew up.

"My parents raised me but I never really liked following directions or listen to adults. I would paint the faces of our leaders statue's." He paused trying to remeber on his last upbringing.

"It was a terrible place for me however...I was treated like dirt. Everyone looked down on me. My parents did the best they could. However society begs to differ." He fell silent. His voice then rose and began telling Adawalé that the Kohnah was a land locked Village. So they would have about a day and a half walk. That was not a problem for the crew.

"Capin! Statbard side! Frigate!" A crew member shouted. Naruto grined hellishly. "Ready all broadside and xhasing cannons! Load mortar shot! along with chain shot!" Naruto ordered. Adawale yelled the command once more. Naruto looked through his spy glass. He saw the flag of the ship was British royal navy A king ship. "change the flag to the union Jack!" Naruto ordered. "Aye capin!" Two crew members went up to the top and change the Jolly Rodger to the Royal Flag. They also put out a distress signal.

The frigate fell for the bait. It drew close. soon it was in range "Fire heavy shot!" the connons erupted woth a deffening roar. Metal balls flew across the air and smashed into the side of ship. "Ready up to fire!" Adawale yelled. The crew reloaded. "Fire! Mortor!" Kaboom and the shells rained down onto the mast and main deck of the frigate. It returned fire peppering the Cardinal with its shot. "Brace!" Naruto yelled All the crew ducked. "Fire!" Naruto yelled and the frigate was immobilized.

"Yo Heave ho! Drag them to thier sandy bottom!" Naruto order. The crew used hooks to reel in the Frigate. Both ship crews fired their muskets at each other. Naruto swung on the deck and landed right where the captian stood. "Your, the Dutchman's Rage!" He screamed. Naruto smirked he drew his flint lock and shot one right in the face and the other in the gut. Drawing his cutlasses Naruto began the massacre of the crew. The captian came at him swing to the left he parried and punched the British captain in the face stunning him. Finally he drove his sword into his neck. the crew surrendered.

After raiding the cargo hold coming up with 50 pounds of metal, 20 pounds of sugar and rum along with four fire barrels.

They all lined up the British saliors. "Those who want to reject the crown and sail as free men speak now!" He ordered. All but three men spoke up. The rest were to be shot down to Davey Jones locker. The Cardinal fired her mighty guns at the ship. Down she went into the deep blue sea. To join the other fathoms that had met the same fate. "Show these landlubbers around her. And keep a close watch! Make sure they dont light powder!" Naruto ordered. He thought for a moment he threw two over board and only kept one. Naruto walked away to his captian cabin. "Youre a madman!" The sailor yelled in horror, Naruto stopped looked over his shoulder grinning "You have no idea." He then walked away.

The salior stood thier paralyzed in fear. "What shall we do with him Captain?" A crew member asked. Naruto was in his cabin charting his course to Kohna. He had his heart set on a prize. The Hokages necklace. It was said to be worth more than three mountains full of gold. However he would hunt it down. Naruto exited the cabin "Put him in the brig" he hollard. Naruto jumped onto the railing "Men! we are sailing to my home town to Pillage, plunder and take some hostage. It will be a revel for us and a misfortune for them! All those who agree say Aye!" He paused. The crew bellows and chants. "All those opposed throw yourself overboard!" silence. "Alright!"

**Konah **

* * *

Kohna Was a wealthy village filled with aristocraic politicians. It made it's wealth by establishing trade posts amongst French, British and spanish merchants. They sold potatoes, beans, peppers, cocca, tabacco and presoius ores from the new world. Word had not reached to that part of the world about pirivatters. However fot extra protection the British and Spanish had Frigates, Brigs and Schooners patrolling the waters. The hokage of Kohna is Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzamaki. Thier son Naruto Uzamaki, six years prior he went missing. All searches where cancelled when nothing turned up.

Everyone just assumed the worst. How could they not. The village dope dead. It really started to sink in to his friends when months passed. they didn't know however that the village dope, was murdering, pillage and plundering. no one could have imagined it. A kid who just wanted to fit in becoming a buccaneer. Jiryia was hit the hardest out of all of them. He was the master of Naruto. Jiriya the legendary sanin fell into a deep depression. To cope he spent months at local bars drinking his sarrow away. No longer was he known as "pervy sage" nor did he publish books or go on his "research missions". Jirya was plagued with Sadness.

Sakura was also affected. She made would jokingly say "Im glad he's gone. Now I can he with Saskue." Soon weeks pasted and then days soon years. No sign of the number one knucklehead ninja. The whole class was affected. Including Irucka. Minato and Kushina where plagued. Minato spent less days at home and more at work. Kushina stayed in her room for days on end. Praying to bring him back.

* * *

**Three months later**

Word soon spread to Kohna about a Ship that would make a sailors blood run cold. The village soon had fortified the entrance. Two armed gaurdes with muskets and along the walls where lookout sentry's. They could see passing ships at the port just at the river. 50 miles off the Cardinal sailed closer to her destination. Naruto was eager to go back. He didn't care what his former friends thought of him. No longer was he a member of Kohna. Naruto would rather die on the deck of the cardinal than be captured and hung as a pirate. His crew felt the same, They all looked up to him. One way or another "Raise your voices boys!" Naruto ordered a shanty.

"Running down to Cuba with a boat load of sugar! wiegh me boys to cuba! make rum with limes ye squeez! weigh me boys to Cuba! I got a sister whos nine feet tall!" Naruto joined he sang his heart out. He saw a small island he decied to stop there for the night "Haul down! Haul Down!" He hollard. Like clock work the crew flosed the sails bring It to half sail. Then she slowed "All right we stop here tonight Get out early at dawn and then we plunder!" he grined. "Alright you sea dogs! get things in order for tomorrow's raid" Adawale yelled. Naruto walked to the starboard side and leaned looking out.

Naruto had always been captivated by waves. there was something in him. Tje first time this feeling arose was the misson in lamf of waves. He loved watching waves crash and roll so calmly he wanted to part of it, and part of it he was was. "Captian Uzamaki" a sailor came up. He shook his head from though "Shall I fix your supper?" He asked. "Yes and bring that British sailor from the brig" He ordered. Naruto went down to his cabin and began clearing off his table thst was filled with maps, documents and sword's.

He light a couple of candles for light. opening. his warobe he took off his priate cloack and put on a blue suit that was embroidered and had gold buttons.As he sifted through for a change of pants he saw his old outfit from his child hood. "Its good to be free"he thought to himself. The cook prepared a hearty meal of salted meat, two orenges to prevent scurvy and three slices of bread. It wasn't much but they had to ration each meal the best they could. A knock sounded at the captians door.

The British salior came in. "You wanted to see me?" His voice was shooken. Naruto turned and smiled. "Ah come in my boy. Would you like some rum?" Naruto uncorked a bottle. The sailor nodded. "You'll be dinning with the capin to night. I hope you dont mind?" Naruto asked in a fale concerned tone. "No I don't mind." He said as the sailor sat down in the wooden chair it was padded stuffed with down. Quite comfortable actually. Better than the floor of the brig. Naruto took a swig of rum. Not to hot nor sweet it tingled his tounge and he savored the flavour. "So, How do you like my crew?" He asked

"Thier barbarians! Your crew tourments me! for the last two monts it was a brutal beating!" the sailor said. "Whats your name lad?" Naruto asked. "Jonah" He said. "Well Jonah this is my ship MY crew will do what they see fit to break you of morals." Naruto sat at the end of the table. Thoughts ran through Jonah's mind. will he be killed or thrown over board? "Capin your supper is fixed and ready" one of the Sailors came in and droppwd off his food. "Marvelous!" Naruto yelled as the plate of food was dropped infront of him. Jonah thanked the cook as he set his plate down.

"So tell me Captian how did you get ahold of this vessel?" Jonah asked. "Well me and a couple of my boys stole it and forced the crew into submission." Naruto ate his orgenes first. It was his favorite, the sweet taste of juice and soft inside. Taking a swig of rum it made it taste even better. "Now Tell me why did you live a life of bothersome orders and rules? when you can live like us?" Naruto asked. Jonah though for a moment. "It is nice not having an officer bark at me." He said swallowing his food. "Would you like stay?" Naruto asked finishing his plate of food.

what choice did Johna have if he declined he would be thrown over bored or worse. "gladly! You have a beautiful ship. Is it made of spruce?" He asked. "Oak" Naruto said. Jona nodded. "Alright thats all your free. Habe Adwale show you round." he said. Jonah excited the cabian. Naruto leaned back looking at the ceiling. "You truly are the devil" he said to himself. He the pushed himseld upward. Pulling out a map of Kohna "We going to burn that place down and make a pirate town!" he mumbeled coresly. The main gate was too obvious. So lets go through a wall.

Hell yeah what a way to enter. Couple powder kegs vs a wimpy wall. Naruto barged out kf the cabin and tood high "Attention on deck!" he hollared. "Tomorrow bring three kegs of powder. We will blow a hole in the wall bigger than posiden himself!" The crew hollard.

* * *

As the sun rise slightly Naruto woke up he put on his pirate cloack. He came out of his cabin "All hands on deck!" As he took the helm Adwale came and srood next to him "Every scrap of wind on the deck!" He bellowed. The sails fell like curtains and the wind began to take her away. The cardinal was off to Kohna.

Two hours later they were going up the channel to the village. Another tjirty minutes amd there was the port. As they sailed in there where the Hokage faces. The ship was at the port. "Who is captian lf this vessel!" A ship yard worker yelled out. "I am Captian Naruto Uzamaki and this is my crew! Hand over all your valuables and none sall be harmed!" he ordered tje shio yard worker stood there amd laughed. Naruto laughed with him. "He thinks is a joke" He drew his Cutlass and stabed him in the chest.

* * *

The return of Naruto Uzamaki

The first day of Arrival Naruto went out with only a hand full of his crew mates. In case if any pirate hunters where out this far. In Which he had doubtes. As he started twords the village. An egar feeling arised in him. It has been so long since he had been in the village. Naruto Put on his captain hat. "Boys we are just scouting today. So keep a friendly face but not too friendly." As they arrived The band of pirate's walked through the main gate. One of the guards could habe swore he knew that face but where? I had been so long. As he entered the town he turned to the crew and ordered them to find shops, storage houses and anything they can find.

They nodded and went off. Spanish, french and britsh merchants crowded the streets. As Naruto walked down the street Sakura,.Ino and Hinata all notes him. "Who is that man? He is quite handsome and tall!" Ino said. Though Naruto did have charming looks he was not there to make pleasure. He noticed the three girls. He did the best to avoid them. But then Hinata realized that his face look too fimmilair. She studied him. Looking at his eyes where blue and he had whiskers. Could it be!? she thought. "I think that's Naruto!" Hinara whispered. "No way! hes been gone for so long why would he return?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed at the thought of Naruto returning. then along came Kiba with akamaru. "Hey Hinata" Kiba waved. "Look over that way deoes he look like someone you know?" Sakura asked. Kiba looked at Naruto. He was at a fruit stand pretending to grab food. Then it hit him. "He looks like Naruto Im going to see." Kiba said. As ge walked twords Naruto. It really began to sink in "Excuse me? you look like someone I know?" Kiba said. No awnser. "cmon I know you can hear me!" Kiba siad. Still no awnser. Naruto walked off. "Hey are you going to talk?" He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.". Naruto spun around and punched Kiba square in the face. "Nobody lay a hand on the capin weather he be a sailor or a landlubber!' Naruto growled.

Kiba blinked to clear his vision and to his eyes "Naruto! It is you! After all these years!" as Kiba yelled. "Aye It's Captian Uzamaki to you!" As he pulled out a flask and took a swig of rum, swishing around then finally swallow it. he stood thinking of all the people he ran into it was him. First chance he gets in the raid there goes his head.

A tense feeling washed over Kiba as he laid eyes on naruto. Finally after staring for a while. "You've got the wrong man." He said in a low intimidating voice. Now Kiba was having second thoughts about him. If its really Naruto then why come back? he went with the second option. Turning his back and walking away he looked for anything of value and there was a man. "Alright lad hand it over" Walking closer and alsmost in hihis face Naruto held out his palm. "you gonna give it? or am i going to have to beat you ragged?" He growled once more.

"Please dont hurt me! I have a wife and kids" He pleaded. No time for sob stories. The man was peppered with punches to the head. Reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his sack full of Ryo. "Hey!" a voice called out. It was Choji who was at a meat stand. He saw the thieve beat the man and take his money. Choji ran after the pirate not knowing it was Naruto. Once Choji started twords him Naruto took off scaling a building in a meer matter of seconds. Choji couldn't help but marvel at how fat he climbed up. Choji dix the same. As he got to the top there was the pirate three roof tops over.

The speed in which he had was amazing. The skill was aquired from climbing masts to cut down eenemy flags. Also it came in handy when running from Spaniards or British officers and sometimes Pirate Hunters. As Choji tried to keep up he was too slow. Just as fast as it happened it was over. He was gone and no where to be found. There was only one thing he could do. That was notify the Anbu, Although he didn't get a good look at the pirate. He just took off, So the only thing Choji could do is look for him. But where?

* * *

Naruto some hiw made his way to there he lived. As he climed through the window he was met with a frying pan to his head. "Ah now you done it!" he yelled as ge fell his hat flew off. The one whom had struck him knew who it was. She ran calling for Minato. As he came in and saw Naruto lying on the floor. "Did he hurt you?" Minato raised his voice. Kushina shook her head "I smacked him before he could get any further." He soon awoke with a grunt and a groan. "Where am i?" He asked. He woke in bedroom. As he rose a stinging pain was in his head. It had only been an hour.

Shit that's a lot of time...The crew will come looking. Naruto thought. He knew he had to escape but how? Without getting attention. His weapons where piled in a chair he put his cut lass back on his belt. Then he proceeded to holster his flint locks. So he opened the door slowly peering out he looked and saw a woman with red hair and a man with yellow spiky hair. Now the only he could do was make a mad dash. Naruto closed the door, and he took a breath. Opening the door slightly one more he heard Minato and Kushina talking. Naruto listened. "Look at him, His face matches this picture No doubt about it. Thats Naruto we cant let him leave!" Kushina said. Minato exhaled "Kushina... Even if that is Naruto we wont know for sure until we get a good look at him." Naruto closed the door and thought about this situation. Could they be working with his pirate hunters or perhaps word did spread this far.

There was only one thing he could do... Narto opened the door with a flintlock raised. "Alright your not turning me over! Im not getting hung as a damned pirate!" Naruto had a low agressive tone. He drew his other flint lock and pointed it at Kushina. Kushina began to tear up. "Why Naruto...w-why must you do this?" Kushina sobbed. "now tell me are the pirate Hunter's in Kohna?" he asked. Minato looked confused "Pirate?" He asked tilting his head. "Excuse me I forgot to introduce my self." He stated. Minato and Kushina stood there parylized in fear.

"My name Is Capitan Naruto Uzamaki, my ship I sail with is tje Cardinal?" he said. At that moment Kushina's and Minato's stomachs both dropped. "It is you! My son why do you feel act this way?" Minato asked Naruto in a soft and caring voice. "Dont question my intentions." he growled and pulled back both hammers. "Would you really kill your own mother?" Kushina wept. The room had a feeling of tense sadnesses and anger. Naruto knew exactly who they were he had not forgotten. However For freedom he would fight to the end. He put his pistols back in his holster. "Alright I'll trust you this one time." Kushina rushed twords him and wraped her arms around him.

"I thought I lost you." she pauses and cried hysterically. "Come back and trian and you can be hokage like you said." Kushina sobbed. Naruto gently pushed her off "Those days are over. My heart belongs with the ocean." he said softly. Minato was angry now. " Why had you run off!" he screamed. However Naruto couldn't be controled. They didn't relize that he lived a life of crime and murder. Naruto chuckled and grinned. "I left because i simply could. I wanted to be free. Not just feel free but live it! I wanted to come and go as I please. I wanted a life with no morals." He paused. "I must be going now." Starting for the door minato grabed him "Please dont do this to your mom.." he whispered. Giving minato a liggt shove naruto shrugged and left.

"We have to get the word out." Minato Said. He went to Kakashi explaining what was going on and wants to prevent naruto from leaving. Back on Naruto's end he met up with Adawlé. "Capin, have you found what you wjere looking for?" he asked. Naruto shook his head, "This place needs to be shown what true pirates are." Naruto explained that he wants make a home for pirates, Better and bigger thab Tortuga or Nassau. Where a man could take what he pleased and nobody could tell them what to do...

* * *

5,000 miles away the British, French, and Spanish all searched endlessly for Naruto and the Cardinal. However he would return to the Caribbean. To resupply to take konah over. As he walked down the road with his pirate hat off he tried to find everyone who knew him. So when he returns that fear will once agian run the seas and ships pray for gods Mercy to be spared. An all out Hunt was going on fir the Dutch man's rage. However rumor's spread that Capitan Uzamaki went somewhere else for loot. Maybe further down south or to Africa. Instead however he sailed to Koha.

Naruto's plan was to set up a heavan for pirates. He wanted a fleet if then to bring against Britian, Franceand Spain. He wanted the world to knkw who was in charge. Naruto had a method in his maddness. He truly believed he could conquer the British. The mist powerful navy m and army in the world. Although he knew he woukd get crushed. It was a risk he was willing to take. All the planning and scheming took years in preparation and now the time for action was now. Britian was caught up in a war in the north Americas so thst brought a better chanse. A two front war. One from sea the Atlantic and one from land... America.

as he stood on top a building and looking down the sun set over the trees. To the far side of the Village was a river. He saw it fit to make a port just dredging the river could solve that. He als wkuld clear out tons kf trees and make sio yards for Scooners, Frigate's and Brig's. However metal would be hard. Perhaps raid more king ships for goods and raw material. In the midst of it all he just wanted to see one more person. That was Saskue, Oh how he'd love to rub in his face that he is a man richer than other and mkre wanted ans feared. Above all better, Although Saskue could be a formidable opponent.

He jumped off tje roof into a pike of hay. There he made his way through town. He took off his pirate hat and slipped it onto his belt. Wilst walking he saw Hinata standing under a tree. He thought of pleasure. Perhaps thst would make the night more jolly. "Hello lass." He approached Hinata with a warm smile. "It has been a while aye?" He stated. Hinata blushed. "Im s-sorry do I know you?" She stuttered. "Of course you do. Think back Hinata. Think back to the academy." Naruto said. As Hinata reminisced og the past she then knew who he was. "Naruto!" She yelled. "You're alive" She said. With a smooth transition from he right sholder he wrapped his arm around her. "what brings you back here?" Hinata gased into his blue eyes. "I wanted to return for a few days then its off to Kingston" he paused "Prizes and plunder await me." He added. Hinata wondered the life he lived. where he had been and where he was going to. "Where is Kingston?" Hinata played tapedher fingers out of nervousness."Kingston is in the new world." Naruto pulled out his flask of rum.

Hinata couldn't believe what he said the fact that Naruto traveled so far in a vast open world. Questions flooded her mind she didn't know what to ask. Or what to say. All she could do was appreciate the fact that Naruto was next to her. "So hiw did you get to the new world?" Hinata aske. "Would you care to walk with me?" Naruto asked as he drank the last of him rum. "Oh bother I've drank the last of it." He added. "of course I'll walk with you." Hinata exclaimed. The walked in silence and then Naruto rembered the question Hinata asked. "I got there by sailing. to get back I stole a her. As we sailed across the salt sease pillaging and plundering anything and everything we wanted." he gazed off think about his voyages and he had not been of the boat barley a day and he missed it teribly.

Hinata couldn't believe what she heard Naruto speak of. She didn't want to believe him. But the way he looked tokd a different story. The way his hair was the blood stained swords and powder burns on his hands from his pistols. They walked through town. Hinita could smell a multiple things on Naruto. She smelt Powder along with the smell of the ocean and a faint smell of rum. Hinata admired Naruto for how he carried him self. He didn't care what others thought. Naruto was proud of who he was. "Hinata?" Naruto stopped walking. "how would you feel if I changed this place?" He questioned. In the end Naruto didn't really care what Hinata felt it was going to happen regardles.

Hintia thought for a moment. "How would you change this place?" She retorted "I like it the way it is?." She added. "I will return in about a year and then I will make this place truly free of government and political figures. Where men and women can be free and stay free. But first a fight must be brought. Every Pirate can live here. We will build ships make a fleet as biger than Britians Navy. Then we attack them showing who runs fhe seas!." Naruto said.

"Do you realize how crazy you sound?" Hinata pointed out. Naruto bellowed "Im not crazy I will liberate the world of tyrannical governments!" He went on to explain that he could be the richest pirate of the new world. "What happened to you Naruto?" Hinata began to tear up. "I will cut down any one who shall stand in my may." he said with venom in his voice. Hinata backed away. Then she turned and ran crying.

"capin! We have counted at least thirty shop's." a crew member came up and spoke to him. "Thats good. Few more months of preparation and we can truly show these land lubbers what where made of!" Naruto cheered. "Now lets get something to settle our thirst." Naruto began to search for a pub. As he walked in everybody looked at him as am outside. "What are you all staring at?" he yelled. Everyone jupmed. "Have we got a problem?" a behomoth of a man stepped forward. "Aye is that what you fancy a fight?" Naruto growled "alright then lets get at em!" He rased is fist and bunted the mans nose. sending a jolt of pain through his nose and into his forehead. Picking up a chair he smashed him across the face nocking out a tooth the man crashed to the floor. Finishing is combo he stomped on his chest knocking him out.

"Now this is my bar! I want some god damned rum!" Naruto demanded. "we don't have rum we only have Sake." The tender told Naruto. "Alright." he put a Ryo on the counter "leave the bottle." he ordered. Naruto uncorcored the bottle. he took a swig amd spit it out. "Good god man how do you drink this piss water?" he grumbled. It was better than nothing. Three bottles later he was piss drunk and walking the strees. He began to singa shanty. As he walked down the street in middle of the night alone. In his drunken state he somehow made it to Sakura's house. Her family had all been assleep. The door was unlocked (huge mistake) and he entered.

Looking for more alcohol of course. He rummaged through cabinets and threw it around making crashing sounds. then he found a bottle of sake. "Down the hatch!" he hollared. As he took big gulps. Naruto then ranted and raved about nonsense the. He left Sakura's house littered with broken glass and funiture all turned around. The next place he went to was his parents house. He pounded on the door "Hello any of you mates home?" he pounded. As Minato answered the door. "Where have you been" he asked Naruto in a stern voice. Naruto leaned on the door frame smiling humorously. "I thought you wanted a visit from the captain" Naruto replied sarcastically.

Kushina then came out in her robe. "Minato who is it?" Kushina asking in a concerned tone. "It's Naruto" Minato was not happy. They both smelled the stench of alcohol on him as he wobbled two and fro. "You know...you where never there for as a kid! It was always myself!" Naruto yelled in a slurred speech. "Dont worry I have made a life of my own." Naruto added. Kushina scoweled "what are you talking about?!" she grew angry with him. "You've got some nerve to come here and talk to us like that Naruto Uzamaki!" Kushina hollared. "Thats Captian Uzamaki you Lass!" he retorted in a harsh voice. "Enough of this captain stuff you are not a Pirate! You are my son!" Kushina yelled.

"Id rather drown at sea than live in this shite of a place. I'd rather be hung for nmy crimes!" he growled. Kushina and Minato looked in horror at Naruto. "Crimes what crime's?" they asked. "Im the most feared and dangerous man in the new world." He fell back and sat in the door way. Both Kushina and Minato couldn't believe thst Naruto was a wanted man. what more could they do he was too far gone. Naruto was just drunk and tomorrow he headed back to the cardinal and set sail. Not without taking hostages amd holding ransom.

* * *

**3 day's later on the deck of the cardinal**

* * *

"Men it's time we find some people worthy of taking." he paused for a moment "Why some may ask? Because we can!" the crew cheered and laughed manically. "Lets take as much as we can! No let's take as much as we want!"Naruto contradidced himself. The crew went below deck to the cargo hold they brought up Six row boats and about a dozen ropes and gags. The ropes where about three foot Long. The gags would insure no attention would be brought. Naruto waited until dusk and then they strike.

As the sun set the time was now. About 20 sailors including Adawle and Naruto climbed into the boats. As the band of pirates made thier way into Kohna they moved with extreme swiftness. They came to The Hyuga families house. they entered silently and there was Hinata sleep rising and falling. Adwale and Naruto grabed her she squeaked but then she was gaged quickly tied and brought back to the ship Then over to Neji's room where he too was sound asleep. Adwale grabbed him and gagging him while naruto tied his arms. Next was Sakura She was walking down rhe street then three pirates grabed her. She punched one in the gut. He bent over wheezing then sje was struck in the back of the head. tied and sent to the ship.

Then Kiba was grabbed aswell. His dog Akamaru tried attacking Naruto, but was stabed in the process. Kiba let out a growl of anger but had no use in saying anything because of the cloth thst covered his mouth.

a long with Konahamuru and Saskue. He however put up the best fight. It took at least six to take him down and drag him out. Naruto really wanted to raise the steaks. He himself snuck up into the Hokages office looking for the necklace of Hashirama Senju. With that he would be the richest pirate on earth. He ransacked the office and nothing.

As the sun rose Minato came to an office that was ransacked! Every document and filing cabinet was thrown about! There on his desk was the letter it read

_To whom it may concern:_

kidnapped the following: Sakura Haruno, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inazuka, Konahamaru Sarutobi and Saskue Uchiha. Do not try to retaliate or they will be harmed. Do it not they will be spared. Now you must deliver the First Hokages necklase by the next sunrise or the following captives will be taken to the new world. where they shall be sold as crew mates. Depending weather I want to keep them or sell hell maybe exucte them. - Captain Naruto Uzamaki._P.S. your alcohol sucks._

As Minato read he put the village on high alert. A special recovery team was assembled and it was said Naruto is armed and dangerous . The Spanish and English where alerted of the situation and asked for assistance. To the people of Kohna they couldn't bive be was back.

Onboard the cardinal Naruto made it clear that the women where under no circumstances shall be harmed. However for the men that was different. They where all throwm in the brig after being searched amd stripped of anything of value. It was dimly lit and there was no beds. Just the hard wood floors with a bucket for waste. A small port hole was fixed. Just enough for natural light and fresh air.

The smell was of a rancid oder of dirty sailors, sea salt powder, tabbaco and rum. Not to mention the stench of excrement here and there. It was also crowded due to how mucn cargo there was. All around they could hear sailors laughing and talking. "Has Naruto gone mad?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice. Saskue have a "hn" he was rather impressed due to the fact he actually got him down. However he was pissed off that he had was probably outmatched and out gunned. Sai gave a fake smike "Well ,well, Naruto must have some massive sized balls and a dick to pull off something like this." As he said in a sarcastic voice. Sakura and Hinata both blushed thinking about it. "More importantly how are we getting out of here?" Neji asked.

A sailor laughed overhearing the conversation. "You ain't getting out of here anytime soon." He said taking a drink of rum and gulping it down. A feeling of dread set upon everyone exept Saskue. "How the hell do you know that. If I get out of here I'll beat the hell out lf Naruto for what he did to Akamaru." Kiba was cross. The Sailor chuckled "Good luck kid. If you can get to the helm before we get to you then the challenge really sets in. Naruto has killed hundreds may thousand. You would just be another." The sailor stated. Kiba's blood ran colder than ice.

"You...mean?" Sakura asked. The salior nxodded. "Whats your name?" Neji asked. The salior took a seat on the barrel. "My name is Jonah. I was once a sailor for the British then the Cardinal came along amd wiped out our Man o' war." Jonah told them as he shifted his weight on the barrel.

"So are there any other surviors from your crew?" Sakura asked. Jonah simply shook his head.

"I be the only one left of me crew. There where three the first day. Then he decided to throw two of em over board to Davey Jones locker." Jonah paused. "I gues I got lucky." he added.

"Davey Jones?" Sakue asked.

"Davey Jones is where all saliors go to be laid rest out here on these seas." Jonah explained he then continued after taking a swig of rum. "You might bever want to be staring Davey jn face when you come to him." Then A big clamber was heard above deck. It was the captian. He was quite angry with his crew. All heard knocking shouting and hollering. The. it went quite.

Naruto came down below deck and saw Hinata and Sakura in the cell. "I thought I told you best hospitality to the women?" he shouted at Jonah. Naruto walked forward "Ladies for give me. For my crew mates for being such bad hosts." He said. Hinata noticed that he had changed his cloack from the black, to a crimson cloak. "Now Untie thier hands!" Naruto ordered. Jonah jumped up and began to cut Hinata's and Sakura's. "Not sakura." Naruto said sucking on his teeth. "She is a fighter." He said.

"Why are yoy doing this Naruto" Sakura began to weep.

"Because I can." Naruto replied to her with a smug grin.

"First chance I get im killing you! Your a bastard! You hurt Akamaru!" Kiba barked.

"First off. Akamaru was a pest. secondly the only dogs here are us. Dogs of the sea men!" Naruto raised his vlice and the crew cheered.

"As will I! I will kikl you the first chance I get. I dont care if your the hokages son. You still have not surpassed me." Saskue said.

Naruto and his crew began to laugh. In fact they all laughed at him. then they silenced. "Those days are over Saskue. Ive got you out matched amd out gunned." Naruto taunted him. "If you have me out marched prove it." Saskue said.

"Dont anger him" Jonah warned he will throw you over or worse? "Worse? wjats worse than that? Hn." Saskue siad. Naruto ordered the crew to drag the prisoners up on deck. "See that's your filthy village!" Naruto growled. "What about our Village?" Sai chimed in. Naruto had a face of a mad man.

"There are 26 broadside cannons and two mortar's at the ready if Kohna doesnt comply!" Naruto said.

"Comply with what?" Sakura asked.

"I want the hokages necklace and then well be the richest pirates ever to roam the salt sea!"Naruto explained.

"Big brother Naruto stop this madness don't destroy my village!" Konahmaru finally spoke after shuttering in fear.

Sai grave a fake smile amd chimed in "Its okay he doesn't have the balls to do it!" He said.

* * *

That was the biggest mistake Sia did. Was challenging Naruto. they locked eyes. "Load cannons amd mortars!" Naruto called an order. Adwale repeated. "Naruto please find it in your heart to stop this madness!" Sakura cried. "Big brother please stop" Konahamru pleaded. They all pleaded. Naruto grinned as he took.the helm "Ready for a show lads?' he yelled. The crew cheered amd hollared. Of course it was a scare tactic. He would only fire upon Konah at the next sunrise. For the time being The crew could use a few hands. Kiba, Sakue and Neji.

Had the pain kf scrubbing the decks and cleaning the cannons. Konahamru had loads of questions for Naruto bud didn't know what to ask! As for Hinata she was treated with the up most respect. Sakura well...she was below stuck scrubing barnicales off the side. Kiba worked with his shirt off due to the heat. "you'd make a fine pirate. Ever think bout joining us?" Adawle asked. Kiba scoffed "What does this life have to offer? Naruto over heared the Conversation. "What doesn't it offer? Prizes, plunder and the new world!' Adawale said charismatically.

Neji looked up "Have you been there?" He asked with a sort of childish twinkle in his eye.

Adawale nodded "I was a former slave then Naruto here freed me and now I'm his best mate." Adwale told both Kiba and Neji of the new world.

"How far away is this new world you speak of?" Sia asked smiling. Adawale gave a haw. "Tis about a six month journey." He said. They all gasped. Naruto turned to Hinata "are you hungry ir thirsty?"He asked in a gentle tone. Hinata blushed "Yes, may I have some tea?" Hinata asked. Naruto called up tje cooked and ordered two cups of tea. There they sat drinking tea in the miday sun catching up. Hinata told Naruto of the new port the hokage was planning to build. She alalso went to explain more trade could be done woth European countries.

Naruto couldn't help to fantasize About raiding it for plunder. As The day grew darker. Kina sakue and Neji where done on the poop deck. "Adawale put them in the brig please." Naruto commanded. As he got up to go to the captains cabin there was a drunken sailor who came up to Hinata amd started groping her.She tried to fight back but he was too heavy. Naruto had come back out to see whatwas happening he charged up grabbed the man by the shirt and yelled. "Get your bleeding hads off her!" A hard left hook sent him over board. "Nobody goes grab that man!" Naruto yelled. "Aye capin" the crew sounded off.

Naruto embrace her and her heart was beating rapidly. Hinata felt safe around Naruto, despite the fact that he and his crew of buccaneers were ruthless. although Hinata didn't see that in Naruto. She was going to try to change him. Some how in some way she was confrorted by his presence. Hinata couldn't explain it the feeling she had over him. Naruto let her go and looked into her eyes. "I apologise it will not happen again again." He spoke gently.

* * *

Soon night set in and the moon rose high. The water was calm. There where sevral high ranking shinobi stationed around the Cardinal. They carried Katanas, Kunia and smoke bombs. As they drew closer they could hear rhe crew ranting and roaring in laughter. At the top of the mast was a lookout in the crows nest he carried a musket. "Rember to take Naruto Alive or dead." Kakashi said as thoughts of thier past ran through his mind. Nobody could belive he would turn on the leaf. As they drew closer to the ship. More buccaneers had been set up on the bow, starboard, port and helm. Two where at the swivel guns on either sides.

Naruto had Hinata In the captains quarter's they where dining together eating a meal of Oranges from the new world, coffee, Venison and squash. The Shinobi rescue sqaud began to climb up the hull and onto the main deck. The rescue squad consisted of Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, and Rock Lee.

As the two ate thier supper they talked about the new world and all its treasures and adventures. The buccaneers on the port side where dealt with accordingly. They where stabbed and casted over the side. With a splash into the water. Next was onto the captians cabin the doors where kicked in to see Naruto sitting at the end of the table. Without hesitation he fired a shot. "All hands on deck!"he shouted!" The crew rushed to the top of the deck. at least 20 Buccaneers came up from below then five more.

"I told you Not a single person was to be hurt!" Naruto said sitting at the edge of the table drinking rum. "Unless... you habe got what I wanted." Naruto claimed

"What is the meaning of this? first you disappeare for six or more years. Now you come back taking prisoners and demanding ransom. What happened to you?" Asuma asked with a cigarette haning out of his mouth.

Naruto had a smug grin. "I have plans for this place." Naruto took a sip of rum swishing it around before swallowing.

What plans could you possibly have?" Kakshi asked with a concerned look. Naruto smiled. "Im going to take over Konah. After that I will set up a pirate haven. Just like Nassau or Tortuga it's were a man can truly be free. No moral's or rules." Naruto took a bite of meat. He could see that Hinara was getting upset. She didn't want to leave his side.

"You dont even know what freedom is!" Guy scoffed.

"No, You aren't free. We lads here are free! No King to serve under. We live by our own standards and die at our own terms. If anything you are traped in a cyle of oppression and belif of honor. I would rather die out ar sea than be killed by the likes of you." Naruto said. The crew cheered as an agreement. Lee got a running start and jumped over Hinata. He then began to spin in mid air and kicked Naruto in the head nocking him off the chair. "Dont hurt him! He is kind really!" Hinata cried out.

Asuma grabbed her and lifter up "it's time to go." He said. Naruto Jumped up. "Get your bloody hands off her!" He barked. "Alright boys get em!" Adawale orderes. The crew went af them Naruto got up and charged Asuma grabing his shoulder and at the same time gently pulling Hinata way. Drawing his cutlass he slashed across Asuma's chest cutting it lightly. Then he took his other cutlass and stabed an Anbu right un the chest. It went through his leather armor. He spit out blood and coughed then he fell. Naruto ordered that he woukd deal with Kakashi.

As Kakshi ran twords him drawing his Katana and then Naruto bashes Kakashi in the face with his hand gaurd. Hinita was shocked by the furrosity Naruto fought with. Although it was graceful aswell. "You broke the deal so I'll break mine." Naruto siad "Loose all get it her up in the winds!" Naruto yelled. The fighting continued on the main deck and then Naruto took helm."Throw these dogs over!" Naruto ordered. One by one Kakashi, Asuma, Guy and Lee were thrown off. They swam ashore as the cardinal sailed off and down the river a ways...

* * *

**That was part one the Naruto Story. I'm Still working on a part two and possibly three. Anyway tell me what you thinks. also I once agian don't own ANYTHING OF NARUTO KAMISHI MOTO DOES.**


End file.
